Put two twins together Book 3
by jacquisup
Summary: It's their third year and someone broke-out of Azkaban. With dementors out and their memories it's going to be hard. But with a friend coming to teach it'll be easier.
1. Chapter 1

2/9/19-3/7/19

Harry, Tracey, James and Lilly were at the Leaky Caldron today the day before school started. It was their third year of Hogwarts. Harry and Tracey were in different rooms then each other and their parents.

Right now they were talking to their parents about something happening.

"You two need to be careful. Peter got out of Azkaban you know that." Lilly said.

They nodded. "We'll bring the invisibility cloak with us all year if it will make you feel better." Tracey said.

"We'll think about it tonight and let you know tomorrow. Now, we signed you Hogsmead village paper yesterday. Your mum didn't want to but I reminded her we gave you the map first year. I have an idea of how to get to town safely." James started.

"Using the map to get through the passageways?" Harry said.

"Yup." James said.

"OK, anything else?" Tracey asked.

"Me, your mum, Remus and Sirius have a school surprise for you this year. We know you're going to love it." James said.

"You're not giving us a hint are you?" Harry asked.

"No, it's a surprise that you're going to love." Lilly said.

"One little hint?" Tracey said.

"No." James said.

"Fine." they said together.

"Peter didn't get hit by many dementors because he's an animagus right?" Harry asked.

"Right. And quite honestly I'm surprised he didn't think of breaking out sooner. His animagus is a rat." James said.

"I know, it took him twelve years to think of it." Lilly said.

"Well he needs to worry about being stepped on. Rats are small." Tracey reminded them.

"True, true." James said.

"Dementors are going to be at Hogwarts this year. So be careful, we know you don't have great memories after the war but you can do it. You have each other and protect each other the best you can." Lilly said.

"That's what twins do. Protect each other, especially when it's the oldest one. So it's my job to protect you Trace." Harry said.

"I can take care of myself you know. You may be my big brother and more powerful than me but I can still take care of myself." she said with her arms crossed.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you."

James and Lilly started chuckling. "You two are inseparable still. You use your connection a lot and still give each other some of your strength." Lilly said.

"Well it's our job to protect each other. I think we do a good job. What do you think Trace?"

"Yup. Merlin knows we talk to each other a lot. And when one of us is sick we give some strength to the other one." she said smiling.

Their parents shook their heads and smiled.

"You two behave a lot better than Fred and George. We'll tell you that much." James said. "But use the Marauder in you once and a while would ya?"

They started laughing and nodded. Maybe this year to keep people busy from worrying about uncle Wormy." Tracey said.

Their parents looked at her in shock.

"Why would you call him uncle Wormy still?" Lilly asked.

"He may have turned his back on us but he'll always be our uncle Wormy. And besides, you guys didn't treat him that great in school. And we've been thinking about why he did this." Harry said.

"Why?" James asked. "I know we didn't treat him perfectly but we still treated him like a brother."

"Maybe to get back at you three? That's our idea. If we bump into him we'll ask him." Tracey said.

"I hope you don't but after two years of your school history I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Lilly said.

Then James looked at the clock.

"Alright, It's 9:30 and you start school tomorrow. Off to bed with you now. Or I'll hop you on my back and carry you!"

"No! Not that!" they said together laughing.

"Night mum, night dad." They said together.

"Night you two." Lilly said.

When they got out of their rooms they got ready for bed.

Sent each other their nightly goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they were just about to go get some breakfast when they saw a cat chasing a rat. They looked at each other confused. So they followed it and heard something familiar.

"I'm warning you Hermione, keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll turn him into a tea cup!"

"It's a cat Ronald what do you expect? It's in his nature."

"A cat, is that what they told you? Sounds more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

"That's rich considering that smelly old shoe brush!"

'**Are they ever going to stop fighting?' **Tracey asked.

'**I don't think they will Trace, it will take a miracle.'** Harry said.

They smiled and saw Ron and Hermione. Then Ron looked up and smiled.

"Harry, Tracey!" he said.

"Harry, Tracey." Hermione said smiling when she turned around.

A few minutes later they were sitting down having breakfast and talking to Ron.

"Egypt, what's it like?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff. Mummy's, tombs even Scabbers enjoyed himself.

"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats?" Hermione said.

"Yeah along with the dung beetle." he said back.

Harry and Tracey just rolled their eyes.

"Not talking about it again are Ron?" Fred said.

"I haven't shown anyone." he said.

"No not a soul." George said.

"Good-day mate." Fred said.

"Goodnight mate." George said.

"Can't even fix the toilet." Fred said.

"Harry! Tracey!" Molly said and gave them both a hug.

"Mrs. Weasley." they said together and hugged her back.

"Now you have everything you two need?"

"Yeah." Tracey said.

"Yes all of your books, and all of your clothes?"

"Yeah it's all upstairs." Harry said.

"Good kids." She tapped their cheeks.

"Harry and Tracey Potter." Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

"Harry, Tracey, might I have a quick word?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." Tracey said.

"Hermione!" Arthur said.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." she said.

"You two know Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban right?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley. How could we not?" Tracey asked.

"Mum and talked to us last night." Harry said.

"Do you know why?"

"We don't really know ether, but we have an idea of how he got out and why he joined Voldemort." Tracey said.

"How and why?"

"We can only tell you one part, the other we swore to not tell anyone." Harry said.

"Alright then, which one can you tell me?"

"Why he turned his back on our parents." Tracey said.

"Why would he do that, they were very close friends at school."

"We know, just like Remus and Sirius we used to call him our uncle. But anyway, our idea is the way dad and Uncle Sirius treated him." Harry said.

"They were really close but dad and Uncle Sirius would still tease him." Tracey said.

"That does sound like a good way to do it."

"I don't think I would ever do it though." Harry said.

Tracey nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"Well, It's almost time to get to school so let's go get ready."

When they split up Harry and Tracey went to their rooms and double checked to make sure they got everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough they were on the train to Hogwarts.

"Ron! Ron!" Molly called running with Scabbers in her hands.

Ron looked out the window.

"For goodness sake. Don't lose him!"

Ron waved and then they went to find the seat their parents and uncle told them to sit.

"Mum, dad, uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot said they want us to sit over there." Tracey said.

"I wonder why?" Harry said.

When they got to the place their family said to sit they saw someone sitting there covered with their cloak.

"Are they asleep?" Hermione asked.

Then it hit Harry and Tracey.

"Uncle Moony?!" they said together.

Then his cloak opened and he smiled. "Hello cub, cubbling."

"Remus?" Ron asked.

"Hello Ron, Hermione." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Tracey asked smiling.

"Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Sirius let's me use his account and added one hundred gallons to mine but still I wanted to be a teacher my whole life. And earn my money."

"You're going to be the best Professor yet!" Harry said.

"I have one thing your parents want me to do this year by the way, teach you two how to make a patronus. So we can start that next week OK?"

"OK." they said together.

"Umm, What do you want us to call you now? Remus, uncle Moony or Professor Lupin?" Tracey asked.

"You can call me either name. I don't care." he said smiling.

"Alright, I'm gonna stick with Remus and uncle Moony." Harry said smiling.

"Same here." Tracey said smiling.

"Alright. I'll tell you where my headquarters is. Actually, give me the map and I'll add it."

So Harry handed him the Marauders map.

"Oh yeah! Can you add the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Then the map opened. "Where is it?"

"Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom." Tracey said. Everyone shivered. "Right there."

"OK." Remus did what they did to make the map. "Mischief managed."

After that he handed them the map and Harry put it back in his pocket. A few seconds later the train started to stop and the lights shut off.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

So Harry went to the door and then it shook and he fell back on his seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Remus had an idea but didn't want to say anything yet.

Ron put his hands on the window. While he did he kicked Hermione by accident.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot!" she said.

"There's something moving out there." he said.

A few seconds later it froze and shake again.

"Bloody hell! Was that me?" he asked.

The four of them started to see their breath and Harry rubbed his hands. Then something black came and opened the door.

Crookshanks hissed at it and Scabbers hid in Ron's sweater. Then the thing looked at Harry and Tracey and headed to them. Harry went in front of her so it went in Harry.

Remus took out his wand. "Expecto patronus!" he said and a wolf came out to make it leave.

While he did that Harry heard something and passed out.

'**Come on Harry, time to get up.'** Tracey said in their connection. But got no reply.

An hour later he started to come back and hear something.

"Harry? Harry you alright?" someone said.

Then he started to open his eyes and looked up. Tracey handed him his glasses.

"Thanks." He said and grabbed them. Then he sat up.

"Here, eat this it'll help." Remus said handing him chocolate. "It's alright it's chocolate."

Tracey snickered. "You and your chocolate."

'**Should we get him some for Christmas every year like we're giving Sirius his now yearly bone and toy?'** Harry asked.

Tracey fought the laugh she wanted to do and nodded.

'**Ohhh yeah!'**

"What are you two laughing at?" Remus asked smiling.

"Nothing," Harry started.

"At," Tracey said next.

"All," Harry said back.

"Uncle," Tracey continued.

"Moony." they finished together.

He chuckled. "You two love to do that when it's me, your dad and Sirius don't you?"

"We're the son and daughter of a Marauder, and cousin of another because grandma was a Black." Harry said with a shrug.

"Why aren't you and James on the tree?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. Dad's a pureblood so really he should be. As for us we're halfbloods so we don't think we'll be on there." Tracey said.

"I'll have to owl Sirius later and ask." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little talk with the driver."

They nodded and then he looked at Harry. "Eat, you'll feel better."

They rolled their eyes and smiled. So Harry shrugged and started munching on his chocolate.

"Hey uncle Moony?" Tracey said.

"Yeah Tracey?" he said when he sat down.

"Do you trust Ron and Hermione to tell them about your 'furry little problem'?"

He thought for a second. He knew how close the four were. They were as close as him, Peter, Sirius and James were in school.

"Yes. You can tell them. But why did you bring it up?"

"We remember dad saying about what happened your sixth year. And have a feeling Snape is going to teach DADA on full moons. And probably will want to expose you." Tracey said.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I'll have the wolfsbane this time though so it'll be easier."

"Maybe you can talk Dumbledore into letting dad and uncle Padfoot to come on full moons." Harry said.

"That's actually a good idea. After dinner I'll talk about it." Remus said.

"Alright Ron, Hermione, there's something we need to tell you and you need to promise to keep it quiet." Tracey said.

"Alright, we promise." Ron said.

"Well, I'm a werewolf. I was bitten two years before I started Hogwarts. So after finding out third year James, Sirius and Peter became Animagi to help me on full moons. They still do now. Hopefully Dumbledore will let them still do it."

Ron and Hermione sat there in shock. "Don't worry Professor, we won't tell anyone." Hermione said.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they knew it they were having dinner.

"Good evening children. Now we have a few start of term I wish to announce. First to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin. He was nice enough to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Good luck Professor." Dumbledore said and everyone started clapping.

Harry and Tracey clapped the hardest.

"And second Professor Brugyplank has decided to retire. To spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I am delighted to announce that the new Professor will be none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone started to clap and McGonagall elbowed him to stand up. So he smiled and stood up.

"And last, we all know that Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban. And there for there will be dementors. But the ministry has promised me that we will still be able to attend our everyday classes. Still, everyone needs to be careful."

After dinner Harry and Tracey headed to the common room.

"Fortuna major." Seamus said.

But the lady just waved her hand.

"Listen, she was gonna let me in." he said.

So Harry tried. "Fortuna major."

"No, no, no wait, watch this." the fat lady said.

She cleared her mouth and started to sing. But sounding more like a scream. So she made her glass hit the wall.

"Huh! Amazing, top of my voice." she said.

"Fortuna major." Harry said again.

"Yes Alright, come in." she said and opened the door.

"Thank you." he said and started talking about how she can't sing.

When they went to bed the boys had a little sleepover party.

The next day Remus had gotten a reply so he called Harry and Tracey after breakfast.

When they finished breakfast they headed to his quarters and had some tea.

"So, what do you have for an answer?" Tracey asked and took a sip of her tea.

"Dumbledore had said yes I could have them come. And said when they come to have Snape stay in his quarters. If they play with him like they used to I can't have them." he said smiling.

"Thank Merlin!" Tracey said.

"So, what does it say?" Harry asked.

"It says,

Dear Remus,

We weren't thinking about your 'furry little problem'. So me and Padfoot will be there two hours before it's time. We'll have dinner at your quarters. Ask Harry and Tracey if they want to come eat with us that day. Sirius and Lilly said hi and be careful this year. That's about it. Prongs

"Alright, that'll make it easier."" Harry said.

"I'm relieved." he said.

So they finished their tea and looked at their schedule.

"Alright, now let's head on over to Divination!" Tracey said.

"By uncle Moony!" Harry said.

"By Harry, Tracey."


	5. Chapter 5

Before they knew it they were at Division.

"Welcome my children, to Divination. Here you shall be seeing the sites." Then she bumped into a table. "I, am Professor Trelawney. But if first you must through your mind. You're going to be looking beyond!"

"This is all rubbish." Hermione said while she put something behind her neck.

"When did you come here?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all this time." she said.

Harry and Tracey looked at each other and shrugged.

'**I don't remember her being here.'** Harry said

'**Me neither.'** Tracey said.

'**McGonagall did have to talk to her about something.'** Harry said slowly.

'**Hmm.'** Tracey said also slowly.

Then they went back to reality and saw Trelawney walking to Neville.

"You sir, is your grandmother quite well?" she said

"I think so." he said.

"Give me the cup." So handed her his cup. "Oh hm."

Then he took Seamus' cup and looked at it.

"Hmmm, oh oh!" Ron jumped. "Are you in the beyond? I think you are." she said.

"Sure." he said nodding.

"Give me the cup." She waved her hand.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross . . ." He consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun . . . hang on . . . that means 'great happiness' . . . so you're going to suffer but be very happy about it."

Hermione rolled her head.

Then Trelawney looked at Harry. "Give me the cup."

Then he gave it to her and she gasped and put down the cup.

"M-m-my, you have, the grim."

"The grim? What's the grim?" Seamus said.

'**Uncle Padfoot.'** Harry said.

Tracey had to hold her laughter hard.

"The grim, the giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! It is an omen — the worst omen — of death!" someone said.

After Divination Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were walking to Care of Magical Creatures.

"You don't think that grim has something to do with Peter Pettigrew do you?" Ron said.

"I don't know. He is the one that is out of Azkaban. Not someone else." said Tracey hiding the animagi.

'**Not to mention his animagus is a rat. Sirius is the grim but on our side.'** Tracey said.

'I know, it doesn't make sense.' Harry said.

"Honestly Ron, Divination is ridiculous. Now, ancient ruins, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione said.

"Shroud your minds. If in the hour to see the future!" she said laughing.

A few minutes later they were outside listening to Hagrid.

"That's it, come closer. Less talking if ya don't mind. I got a real treat for ya today!" Hagrid said smiling.

When they got there Hagrid turned around and looked at them.

"Stay here and open your books to page forty nine."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy asked.

"You just stock the spine of course! Goodness me." he said turning around.

So Malfoy looked at it and stroked its spine.

When Neville opened it his book started to munch around.

"Ahhhh!" he said and started to fall.

"Don't be such a wimp Longbottom." Malfoy said.

"I'm OK, I'm OK. Ahh ahh!"

"I think they're funny." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah terribly funny. Wait till my father hears about this oaf teaching classes."

Then Harry started to walk over to him. "Shut up Malfoy."

"Huhu."

Then he started to jump backwards and pointed out his finger.

"D-de-dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone turned around while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle covered their faces with the hood of their robes. Then when he turned around they started to make creepy noise.

Tracey walked over to Harry and pushed him behind them. Then she made a face at him.

"You're supposed to stroke it." Ron said when Neville finally got it.

Then they heard Hagrid clear his thought. So they all turned around and waited.

"Dududa!" An animal came into sight. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Then he tossed him a snack.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that thing?" Tracey asked.

"That Tracey is a Hippogriff. Now, who wants to say hello?"

Everyone but Harry backed up. When Hagrid saw him standing there he smiled.

"Well done Harry, well done."

He turned around and saw everyone behind him.

"Come on, Don't be shy." he said waving his hand.

Ron gave him a push. So he started walking up to it.

"Now, all you have to do is bow. Then wait and if he bends back you can go and touch him. If not, well we'll get to that later."

So he slowly bent down and Buckbeak started to chirp.

"Back off Harry back off!"

So he took a few steps and stepped on a stick. Hermione grabbed the side of Ron's shirt.

Then Buckbeak bowed back.

"Well done Harry, well done. Now you can go and touch him."

So he started to walk over to him with his hand out.

"Not so fast Harry."

Hermione put her hand on Ron's. Then they noticed it and let go. They were waiting for Tracey to laugh but saw here standing there looking terrified and shaking a little.

He slowed down and Buckbeak started to open his mouth so Harry moved his hand.

"Now let him come to you."

So he stood there and waited. Then Buckbeak started to walk over to him and aloud him to touch him.

Then Hagrid started to clap and so did some of the others.

"Well done Harry, well done!" Hagrid said while he clapped.

Then he walked over to Harry.

"Now you get to ride him now."

"What?" Harry said shocked.

Then he started to pick him up.

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Hagrid!"

"Don't touch any of his feathers or you won't thank ya for that!" Then he smacked his side and Buckbeak started to run.

A few seconds later he opened his wings and everyone gasped. A few seconds later Harry started flying.

"WHOA!" he yelled.

Ron and Seamus had to hold onto Tracey to prevent her from falling. Neville was waving her with his notebook to keep her from passing out.

She focused on Harry.

'**You better be careful or I'm gonna kill Hagrid!'** Tracey said.

**'This is actually kinda fun.'** Harry said.

'**If you get hurt I'm telling mum.'** Tracey said seriously.

'**Calmed down. He's keeping me safe.' **Harry said gently.

'**OK.'** Tracey said giving in.

Back with Harry,

He was on top of the Black Lake while Buckbeak ran his legs on the water.

"Ha! Woohoo!" he yelled smiling with his arms out.

A few minutes later they were on their way back. Then Hagrid flew his whistle.

When he got back Hagrid brought him down.

"Well down Harry!" some people said.

"Well done. How 'm I doing on me first day?" he asked him.

"Brilliant, Professor." Hagrid smiled back.

A few seconds later Harry was on his back. "Ooff! Trace! Get off of me I'm fine!"

Some people started laughing at them. Even Ron and Hermione were trying to fight the laughing. But failed and were on their back.

When everyone calmed down Malfoy stood up.

"Oh please."

Then he started walking to Buckbeak with his hand out.

"Yes you're not dangerous at all are you?"

"Malfoy?" Hagrid said.

Then Buckbeak started chirping and scratched his arm. And Malfoy fell on his back.

"Buckbeak!" Hagrid said trying to calm him down. "Whoa! Whoa! Buckbeak? Oi ya silly creature."

He tossed him a snack and then walked over to Malfoy.

"It's killing me! It's killing me!"

"Calm down, It's just a scratch!"

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital!" Hermione said.

"I'm the teacher I'll do it." Then he picked him up and put him in his arms. "Class dismissed!"

So everyone started to clean up while Harry stood there and was hit by Buckbeak. Then he looked at him and started petting him.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later they were at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Malfoy's father was furious about what happened and was trying to find something to do.

"HE'S BEEN SIGHTED! HE'S BEEN SIGHTED!" Seamus said putting the paper on the table.

"Who?" Ron ask.

"Peter Pettigrew!" he said.

Then Hermione pulled the paper to see where he was.

"Duff town! That's not far from here!" Hermione said.

"You don't think he'll go to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"Dementors at every entrance." Dean said.

"Dementors, he's been getting past the last ones. Who says he can't do it again?" Seamus said.

"That's right, Pettigrew could be anywhere. Anywhere he can get your bare hands." someone said.

Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

'**Dumb rat.'** Tracey said.

**'Yup. We can't tell anyone though. Only us, the Marauders and Dumbledore knows about this.'** Harry said.

When they got to class they saw something wiggling.

Later that day they had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Intriguing isn't it? Does anyone know what it is?" Remus said.

"That's a boggart." someone said.

"Very good Ms. Lavender. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows boggarts are shape-shifters," she said.

"A boggart takes the shape of whatever person fears the most. That's what makes them so-."

"So terrifying yes. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please . . . Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus." Everyone said together.

"Very louder and very clear. Listen, Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." they said again.

"This class is ridiculous." Malfoy said.

"Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. Ah, Neville, can you join me please?"

So he walked out of the group.

"Now, what's your biggest fear?"

"..." he muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape." he said louder.

"Professor Snape. Yes he frightens us all. And you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her ether."

"Don't worry, it won't. What I want you to do is picture her clothes only her clothes."

"She carries a red hand bag." he started.

"We don't to hear it. Now when I open this wardrobe this is what I need you to do."

Then he whispered what he did.

"Can you do that?" He nodded. "Alright. Ready? One, two, three."

Then the boggart was open and Snape appeared.

"Think Neville, think."

"Riddikulus!" he said.

A few seconds later he wore a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, an orange sweater and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

The Snape starts to look at himself and then Remus.

"Wonderful Neville! Wonderful! Now I need you all to line up and think of something, funny." he said while putting some music on.

"Next, Ron!"

So he headed to the boggart and it turned into a spider.

"Hmmmm." Ron said and took out his wand.

"Be brave Ron, be brave."

'**Think he'll think of something?'** Tracey asked.

'**Maybe.'** Harry said.

"R-Riddikulus!" he said.

Then the spider had skates on its feet and started slipping. Everyone stood there laughing.

"Next!" Remus said laughing. 'Merlin this Marauder in me is coming.'

It was Lavender and a snake.

"Riddikulus!"

Then the snake turned into a jack- in-a-box.

"Wonderful! And next!"

Harry and Tracey could tell he was fighting the Marauder in him hard. And being a son and daughter of one is pretty hard to.

Next was Harry. Tracey had an idea of what it was. But not what other people think.

"Come on step up step up!"

Then Harry walked up and took out his wand. Remus was nervous but kept the look in his head.

'As a teacher it's my job to protect the students. And as the alpha of my pack it's my job to protect the cubs.' he thought getting ready to go in front of him.

Then to his surprise it wasn't Voldemort, it was a dementor. So he ran and jumped in front of Harry before Tracey could.

Both Tracey and Harry were nervous about people finding out his 'fury little problem' when a full moon came.

"Riddikulus!" he said.

Then it was a deflating balloon. While it flew around he used his wand and pushed it back into the boggart.

Harry stood there a little zoned out.

"Collect all your books that's the end of the lesson. Sorry, don't need so much fun. Harry, Tracey can you stay here for a few minutes please?"

They nodded while everyone started to leave. When everyone was gone Remus looked at them.

"I'm honestly shocked that your boggart is a dementor Harry." Remus said.

"I already had an idea uncle Moony." Tracey said.

"What?" he said.

"I saw him taking a nap on the couch and heard him mutter something about a dementor. When I found out we were doing boggarts I remembered what happened." she said.

"Alright, remember we're starting the patronus charm when you get back from Hogsmead tomorrow."

"We will uncle Moony. We wrote a note on the top of the back. But we used a charm to only a-low us to see it." Harry said.

"How- you know what never mind. Go head to your next class."

"Alright-" Harry started.

"See-" Tracey said next.

"You-" Harry continued.

"Later!" they finished together.

Then they headed to transfiguration.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Tracey on their way to the DADA room and were about to work on their patronus.

"Alright, what you need to do is find the biggest and strongest memory you can think of." Remus explained.

They nodded. "Now, close your eyes and repeat after me, Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum." they said together.

"Alright, Tracey you're first. You ready?"

She nodded so he opened the boggart and a fake dementor appeared.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ she said.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ she said again but started to fall back.

Harry caught her first. Then started to shake her gently.

"Up we go Trace." he said.

"Here take this." Remus said handing her some chocolate.

"Man that's hard. And a nasty dementor." she said and munched on it.

"That's not a real dementor remember? It's just a boggart." Remus said.

"Oh yeah. Your turn." she said looking at Harry.

He nodded and took out his wand.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yeah."

Then Remus let it out again and the dementor came out.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto, expecto."_

Then Harry fell and Remus helped up.

"There we go, sit up take deep breaths."

So he handed him a piece of chocolate to.

"If you don't mind me asking what did you think of?"

"The day I got my Hogwarts letter." Tracey said.

"The first time I rode a broom at school." Harry said.

"That's not good enough not nearly good enough. You need something strong."

Then he looked at them again.

"Do you want to try again?"

"No, I used enough." Tracey said.

"Harry?"

"Yes, I have an idea." Harry said.

"Is it strong?" He nodded. "Let's give it another shot then."

So he opened the boggart again.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ he said stronger.

Then he thought stronger.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he yelled.

After that a patronus appeared and started to get the boggart dementor down.

"Haha! " Remus said smiling.

Then he shut the door. "Well done Harry, well down!"

"I think we've had enough, for today." he said leaning on the table.

Tracey nodded.

"Alright, sit down and take this. It helps, it really helps."

While Harry took some chocolate Tracey took his hand and shut her eyes tightly.

Remus noticed and smiled. Harry felt energy get in him and was strong enough to sit up by himself. Then he looked at Tracey.

"You didn't have to do that Trace." he said still a little tired.

"I know, but you just made a pretty strong patronus at thirteen! You looked like you were going to pass out!"

Remus shook his head. "You two work together a lot. And give each other some of the others energy quite a bit to."

"That's the idea, keep twins together and protect each other. Give the other energy if they need it." she said smiling.

"So, what were you thinking about this time?" Remus asked.

"The fun I have with my friends and family." he said.

"Now that's more like it. Alright, why don't you two go get some rest."

They nodded and headed to the common room.

When they got there they sat down and write to their parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_We started our patronus earlier._ One of us can make a pretty strong patronus at our fourth shot! It was me. I have a stag like you dad. Uncle Moony is proud of us. I'm pretty surprised I got it done today. Tracey snuck some of her energy in me after I got it. _He looked like he was gonna pass out. I remembered how much energy he used to protect me that Halloween night so I did the same thing. Only not as strong. He's pretty strong for thirteen in my opinion._ Well, that's about it, tell Uncle Padfoot we said hello!

Harry and _Tracey_

So they looked at the letter and nodded.

"Let's go get this on Hedwig then go to bed." Harry said.

Tracey nodded and then they headed to the owlry.

"Alright Hedwig, be careful now." Harry said and rubbed her wing.

Then she headed to their home. When they got back upstairs they said goodnight and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later they got a reply from their parents.

_Dear Harry and Tracey,_

_We're so proud of you two, learning the patronus charm. Uncle Padfoot said hello. We're sure you'll get your patronus done soon. Work hard and you can do it. You don't learn it until around you seventh year or after school so don't worry. And you will always have each other to share energy. Keep a close eye on each other. Love,_

_mum and dad_

"Well, they're proud of us but no surprise there." Tracey said.

"Yeah. " Harry said.

Before they knew it they were getting ready to head to Hogsmead. Remus was standing next to Harry and Tracey.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

"As for you two, be careful." Remus said.

"Don't worry uncle Moony, we have a plan. We've been practicing the Marauder in us this year when we found out uncle Wormy got out." Tracey said.

"Which would be what and why in Merlin's name would you call Peter uncle Wormy still?" he said a little surprised.

"One, he may have turned his back on us, but he'll always be our uncle Wormy. After all the fun he gave us before he did that." Harry said smiling.

"And second, you gave us a freshly new Marauders' map! Remember, you made a new one and we said we were going to use it as a school map for the beginning of first year. Then when we get to third year we could use it for town." Harry said smiling to.

"And last, dad gave Harry the invisibility cloak. With Harry the heir of Potter he gets it next for school!" Tracey said.

Then Remus smiled and shook his head. "You two come up with very good plains these days. Still, be careful."

"Which part do you think would be best?" Harry asked.

"We would use the one eyed witch the most. I also saw that Mr. Filch found two but don't worry, I obliviated him." he winked at them.

"Where does this one send you?" Tracey asked.

"Honeydukes."

"Thanks uncle Moony! We'll get you some chocolate." Harry said smiling.

"Dad lets us use more money since we can go to Hogsmead now. He trusts us we won't use a lot." she said.

"You two are one of the richest families in the world. Potter, Black and Malfoy's are the most. Black, Potter then Malfoy's." He smiled. "Now go have some fun!"

"Will do!" they said together.

So they took out the map and the cloak of invisibility.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry said.

So the map was all set and they put the cloak on. Then Remus thought of something.

"If you see any rats trap them in a box and we'll try to figure out which ones Peter!" Remus said.

"We'll look around!" they said together.

So they looked at the map and followed the way to the one eyed portrait. Remus smiled and shook his head.

When they got to Hogsmead they kept the cloak on.

"Let's see, where are we?" Tracey said

"I don't know." Then he took out his wand. "Mischief managed."

So they pushed up the stone and saw candy.

"Honeydukes!" they said together.

"Alright, let's get uncle Moony some candy now." Tracey said. Harry nodded.

Meanwhile at Remus' headquarters,

"Alright, let's go to Potter manor while they're gone." he said.

Then he took some powder.

"POTTER MANOR!"

Then some fire appeared and he was gone.

"Hey guys."

The three of them looked up and smiled.

"Hi Remus." Lilly said.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"It's the first Hogsmead weekend. So I decided to come see you guys since I have no classes on weekends." he said.

"Ahh, so are they at Hogsmead?" James said.

"Yup. They came up with a good idea."

"What is it?" Sirius and James asked.

"Use the map's ways to get there and use the invisibility cloak to get there safely."

Sirius and James sat there in shock. "They came up an amazing plan! Their first good plan!" Sirius said.

"I'm so proud." James said pretending to cry.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Lilly said.

"Come on Lil, they came up with a pretty safe idea to." Sirius said.

"Good point." she said.

"They also remember Peter's animagus is a rat. They said they'd look around for some rats and lock them in a box or something."

"They're good." James said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but for once, thank Merlin they're the son and daughter of a Marauder." Lilly said.

Then the three Marauders stood there in shock.

"Lilly said she's glad we're messers!" Sirius said and pretended to pass out.

Then James and Remus did the same. Then they started laughing and stood up.

"How're their patronus doings?" Lilly asked.

"Their patronus charm is doing good."

"I'm glad we came up with the idea." James said.

"Good." Lilly said.

"The full moon is tomorrow right?" Sirius asked double checking.

"Yeah, I'll see you at dinner." Remus said.

Back at Hogsmead,

They had gotten Remus some chocolate like they promised and then went to find their friends.

When they got there they explained their idea of how to get there safely.

"That's a good idea. So, anyone up for some butter beer?" Hermione said.

"Let's go." Ron said.

"Our treat. Dad said since we're going to Hogsmead now he gave us more money." Harry said.

When they got there Hermione ordered their butterbeer.

"So, any idea if they have any idea of what Peter is?" Ron asked.

"We're looking around for any rats." Harry said.

"Rats?" Hermione said confused.

"Dad, Uncle Padfoot and uncle Wormy are animagi to help uncle Moony on his full moon when they were fifteen." Tracey explained.

"That's why their coming tomorrow two hours before the full moon." Harry said.

"Sounds fair." Ron said.

Then their butterbeers came and they had their snack.

A few hours later they were back at school. Harry and Tracey were on their way to Remus' quarter to have dinner with their dad and Sirius.

"Hi dad, hi Sirius." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, Tracey. Remus said your patronus is getting good." James said.

"Yeah, we're working hard on it. We still need to transfer some energy to each other after the lesson. Well, really it's only Harry has to give me some now." she said a little red.

"Don't worry Trace, you'll get it. You almost have it pretty strong." Remus said

smiling.

"Can we see it?" Sirius asked.

"We can try." Harry said.

'**If you need some energy let me know.'** Harry said.

'**You to.'** Tracey said.

"You first Harry." she said.

"Alright,"

So he took out his wand and thought about the day he met Ron and Hermione.

"Expecto patronum!"

Then a stag appeared and it started to walk around.

"Whoa." James said.

Sirius was to surprised to say anything.

Remus sat there smiling. Then looked at Harry sitting on the couch and saw Tracey put her hand on his. Not as strong as last time though.

"Way to go Harry!" Sirius said when it was gone.

"That was your strongest one yet." Remus said.

"Alright, Tracey." James said.

"Good luck Trace!" Harry said.

She took a deep breath and thought about the presents she started to get Sirius for Christmas.

"Expecto patronum!" she said.

Then like Harry a dog came and ran around. Not as strong as Harry but stronger than the last one.

Sirius was as shocked as James was when he saw Harry's.

Tracey was on the couch looking more tired than usual.

Harry shook his head, took her hand and shut his eyes tightly. While he did that Tracey started to feel better.

Harry let go and was more tired than usual from giving her almost as much energy as that Halloween.

"Harry? You OK?"

He had trouble staying awake. But nodded.

"Got any potions he can take?" James asked.

"I think so let me go check." he said.

While he was gone Harry started to wake up a bit more.

"Here we go." he said with some potion.

He handed it to Tracey and she opened it.

"Open up!" she said.

So he did as told and drank the potion.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." she said smiling.

When they finished dinner they headed to the common room but was just standing there.

"What's going on?" Tracey asked Ron.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again." Ron said.

"Hey!" Neville said.

"Oh, you're there." Ron said.

"Let me through please. Excuse me I'm head boy." Percy said. "Get back all of you no one will be able to get to the common room. Ravenclaw back to your common room!"

Then Ginny came. "The fat lady she's gone!"

Then Dumbledore appeared saying excuse me.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore when he got there. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting and ghost in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts and paintings Professor, the fat ladies there." Filch said pointing at the portrait of the jungle.

Then everyone started to hurry there.

"Slow down! Now listen I'm head boy!" Percy said.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was him who did it, the one they all talk about, he's here, somewhere in the castle. Peter Pettigrew!" the fat lady said.

"Everyone, to the great hall!" he said.

Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

"Uncle Wormy." they said together.


	9. Chapter 9

While they all laid down asleep teachers looked around the school Harry and Tracey laid down and thought.

'**Why exactly would uncle Wormy come back to Hogwarts?' **Tracey said.

'**I don't know Trace. I know how though. With a mixture of him being an animagus and remembering where things are from the map. But why would he come? He got a trial and found guilty so he's not innocent.'** Harry wondered.

'**With his animagus a rat he should have been able to do this a day after he was in there! None of them are registered.'** she said.

'**Uncle Moony is probably looking the hardest. Maybe we should have given him our map!'** he said feeling stupid.

'**We can't do it now. We'll think of something.'** she said laying there thinking.

A few seconds later they heard the teachers come.

"Any sign of him?" Dumbledore said.

"No, not on the astronomy Tower." Remus said.

"Not in the Divination nor anywhere else in this school." Snape said.

"I'm a little surprised. I'm tempted to send these students back to their houses. To be safe." Dumbledore said.

"What about the Potters, should they be warned?" Snape said.

"They were already told over the summer by their parents Severus." Remus said.

"Ah, I should have known they would have told them." Dumbledore said shaking his head smiling.

"But for now, let them sleep. Let them have the best dreams they can."

The next day they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the door opened Harry saw Snape.

Harry and Tracey looked at each other knowing what he was going to do.

He closed all the windows, opened the screen and looked at everyone.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." he said.

The four people that knew were nervous.

'**I knew it!'** Harry said.

'**That's just not fair!'** Tracey said.

"Potters!"

They snapped out of it and opened their book.

Ron just played with his book. Then Snape used his wand and turned to the page.

"Werewolves?" he said.

"But sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks we're not supposed to learn about them for weeks!" Hermione said.

"Quiet." he said.

"When did she get here? Did you see her get here?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry and Tracey shook their head.

"Now, who here can tell me the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?"

Harry, Tracey and Hermione raised their hand.

"Only three? I'm disappointed."

"Please sir an animagus is a witch or wizard that selects to change form. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon the werewolf loses memory of who they are. It can kill its best friends." Hermione said.

"Awooow!" Malfoy said.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly.

"Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning."

Everyone moaned and then Harry looked at him. "But sir there's quidditch tomorrow."

Then he walked over to him. "Then I suggest you take extra care. Now look at page three hundred and ninety four."

A few hours later Harry and Tracey were sitting in the common room thinking.

"He's going to expose uncle Moony. But I don't think he'd be happy if we did something." Tracey said.

"Dad and uncle Padfoot would be ready to murder him." Harry said.

An hour later they went to bed.

Sure enough it was the first game of quidditch. It was raining hard but they still played. It was Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor.

Harry was looking around and listening to people.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wooo! Go Harry! Come on go Harry!" Hermione said.

He smiled and sped up. A few seconds later he saw the snitch and so did Cedric.

While they chased Cedric was close to getting it but was hit by lightning and forced away. While Harry kept trying to get it ice started to come and then he saw the grim cloud.

A few seconds later dementors came. So he flipped over but was hit by one and started to fall.

People were standing up and Dumbledore took out his hand.

"Aresto mamentum!" he said and stopped Harry.

Next thing he knew he heard voices.

"Looks a bit pink." someone said.

"Looks a bit pink? What do you expect? He fell over a hundred feet!"

"Yeah come on Ron why don't you jump over a hundred feet and see what you look like."

"A lot softer than he normally does." Harry said and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh brilliant." he said.

"You gave us a right sized scare there mate." Fred said.

"What happened?"

"Well you fell off your broom." Ron said.

"Really? I meant the match, who won?"

"Um, know one blames you Harry but dementors aren't supposed to go beyond the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as you were safe he brought them strait on" Tracey said.

There's a something else you should know too. When you fell your broom flew to the whomping willow and well," Ron said and showed him his broom.

"It's alright, It's almost Christmas. Maybe mum and dad or uncle Padfoot will get you a new broom." Tracey said.

"Maybe." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Madam Pumfrey finally let him out. Tracey had sent their parents about something the day he lost his broom. She wouldn't tell him what though.

They were talking to Remus right now. "I'm sorry to hear about your broom stick. No chance of fixing it?"

"No." Harry said.

"Well knowing your dad and uncle Padfoot you might be getting a new one for Christmas."

They all started laughing. "So what are you two getting your parents for Christmas?" he asked.

"You'll find out. You know we don't tell people their presents." Tracey said.

"You're tricksters some days."

"Well, we learn from the best!" Harry said.

A few days later they were at Hogsmead Christmas shopping. As usual they used the map and invisibility cloak.

"Let's go get the bone and toy first." Tracey said.

"Alright." Harry said.

So they went to the pet store and got that done. Then they went and got Remus some chocolate as usual but made it equal this year. With the dementors at school they got him extra.

They got their mum a book of charms. And their dad a few Zonko's games.

"That should be good. Don't you think?" Harry said.

"I think so." she said smiling.

"I wonder if Uncle Padfoot will be able to fight the dog in him this year." she said.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon." he said.

"Uncle Moony is going to love his." she said.

Then they both started laughing.

When they got back to school they were called to get to Dumbledore's office.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Tracey asked.

"Me and your parents think you should use the flew networks right now. Just to be on the safe side." he said.

"But we'll be fine!" Harry said.

"I know you two but it's just to be safe."

They looked at each other.

"Fine." They said together.

He smiled.

"Since you get out tomorrow you can stay the night here or go home today. Your choice."

"What do you wanna do? Stay here tonight or just go today?" Tracey asked.

"Go tomorrow and let uncle Moony go through the flew to?" Harry said.

"Alright." she said.

"We're just going to stay here and have uncle Moony use the flew network to." he said.

"Alright, now why don't you two go to your common room?" Dumbledore said.

"Alright Professor." Tracey said.

So they headed to the common room and Dumbledore told their parents they were going to leave tomorrow.

"Let's go tell uncle Moony before we get upstairs." Harry said.

"Alright." she said.

When they got there they knocked on the door and heard something.

"Come in."

"Hi uncle Moony." they said together.

"Hello you to. How you doing?"

"Good. Dumbledore just wanted to tell us we're using the flew network to get home tomorrow. He said if you want you can use it to."

"Alright, might as well be quicker." he said.

"Alright, it's getting late so we're going to the common room." she said.

"Good night." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day when they were done saying good by to their friends Harry, Tracey and Remus headed to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to his office they stood there and got ready.

"Alright Harry, you first." Dumbledore said.

He nodded took his trunk in one hand and some dust in the other.

"POTTER MANOR!" he yelled and dropped it.

When he got there he saw his parents, and Sirius sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Hi mum, dad, uncle Padfoot." he said while he left the fire place..

"Hi pup." Sirius said.

Then another flame came and saw Tracey. She did the same thing as Harry to get out of the way. After that Remus came and dusted off the dust.

"Hello." he said.

"Welcome home Master Harry, Mistress Tracey. Would you like Tweeky to take yous suitcase?"

"Hello Tweeky. And yes please thank you." Harry said.

"Be careful you don't drop it on your foot like last time." Tracey said.

She nodded and took their suitcase to their rooms.

"So, how ya doing?" James asked.

"Good." Harry said.

"We're doing good at our patronus charm." Tracey said smiling.

"They really are, especially Harry. I think he can do it perfectly by the next time." Remus said smiling to.

"Can we see?" Sirius said.

"Umm, sure." Harry said.

"You first, you have it down." Tracey said.

He took out his wand and thought about his friends.

"Expecto patronum!"

Then a stag came and started hopping around.

Sirius, James and Lilly watched it in shock.

"Wow, it looks better then later time I saw it." Sirius said.

When it was gone he sat down. Tracey looked at him and started to take out her hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he said.

She nodded.

"Alright, you're up Tracey." James said.

She gulped and then took out her wand. Then she thought of something.

"Expecto patronum!"

Then a dog started to come out. Not as strong as Harry but a little stronger than last time.

After that she was on the couch and leaning against the couch. Harry took her hand and shut his eyes lighter then usual.

"How often do they do that?" Lilly asked.

"Every time they work on their patronus." Remus said. "Luckily they don't need to move that much energy."

After that Harry and Tracey were tired so they went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Tweeky made pancakes, bacon and eggs. Got some coffee and pumpkin juice.

After breakfast Sirius and Remus came. They decided to open presents now.

Harry and Tracey went to their rooms and grabbed their presents.

When they got downstairs they put them down on the tree. Then said they wanted their parents and uncles to open their presents first.

"Think it's gonna be another bone and toy this year?" James asked Remus.

He tried to fight the laughter in him. "I think and hope so."

"Well, let's find out and see how long he can make it without munching on it like first year."

"Alright, who's first?" Tracey asked.

"Let's start with mum and dad." Harry said.

So they handed their mum their present. She opened the present from Harry first.

"Thank you Harry." she said.

"Well we all know how much you liked charms and it was your best." Harry said.

Then she opened her next present and saw a good luck charm bracelet.

"Harry got you the book, so why not get you a bracelet to go with the charm?" Tracey said.

"Thank you two." she said and put it on.

"Next up is dad. I heard Remus saying you wear the mittens we gave you last year?" Harry said.

"That I do, and I have to say, they are pretty comfortable. And warm." he said.

They smiled. "We try." Tracey said.

So he opened Tracey first. "Ooo, something for fun this year! Thank you Tracey."

"You're welcome." she said smiling.

Then he opened Harry's and liked it to.

"I know you haven't played it in a while so why not read something about it."

'When you were at school you didn't read that often.' Harry said.

Tracey fought the laughter in her the best she could.

"What are you trying not to laugh about?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Tracey said.

"Well anyway, thank you."

"Next up is Remus." Tracey said.

"It's in one box because we got you the same thing together this year." Harry said.

So he opened it and smiled widely.

"Yum. Can't wait to munch on you." he said.

"Also since the dementors are at school, you can never be to carful." Tracey said.

"You're good."

"Last but not least, Sirius!" they said together.

The other three could tell they were fighting a smirk.

So he opened Tracey first and saw a ball. The others were having trouble laughing but Remus and James are having the hardest.

He looked at it wanted to play with it but took his other present.

He opened it and his mouth started to open. James and Remus were on their back laughing harder than the last two years.

"You make it harder and harder to fight my dog in me. And I think you want to break your parents ribs. Or at least your dad and Remus."

"Like we said last year about taking it away," Harry started.

"We can stop doing it if you want." Tracey finished.

"NO! NOT MY SNACK AND TOY! Like any other dog I love them!" he said.

"We love it to! Keep doing it! We'll never get sick of it!" James said.

"Even I like it." Lilly said.

"OK, if you're sure." Harry said.

"I'm having you for desert tonight." he said with his bone on the table.

When they all calmed down they handed Harry and Tracey their presents.

"Alright, save mine for last Harry." Sirius said.

He was confused but nodded.

So they opened their presents from the Weasley's and got a sweater from Molly as usual.

Some chocolate frogs from Hermione.

Tracey got a new dress from her mum and a necklace from her dad. They're for the holidays and celebrations.

Harry got a new suit from his dad and a watch from their mum. Just like Tracey for celebrations.

From Remus they both got a picture of them when they were going to their first year of Hogwarts.

Finally it was Sirius.

"Alright pup, open your present first!" he said smiling.

Harry looked at him confused but nodded.

When he opened it he was surprised and then smiled widely. It was a firebolt.

"Thank you!" he said and gave Sirius a hug.

"You're welcome pup. You gotta have a good broom to prove that Gryffindor can win the quidditch cup for the first time!" he said holding him in a hug back.

Next when they broke apart it was Tracey. When she opened it she smiled and saw a music box.

"Thanks Sirius." she said.

"No problem." he said.

A few hours later they split up and went to bed. Tracey set off her music box and listened to the song. A few minutes later she was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day they started their homework. They said they wanted to try and get their homework done by themselves this time. Then had their parents check them out.

As usual Harry helped Tracey with Defense Against the Dark Arts while Tracey helped him with transfiguration.

When they got their homework done they had their parents check on it.

"Alright, Tracey you need to try and fix numbers five, nine and fifteen. Harry check seven and eleven." Lily said looking at charms.

"Tracey check twenty and twenty one. Harry eighteen and that's it." James said.

"OK." they said together.

So they went back to their room and looked at what they got wrong. When they were done fixing up what they got wrong they showed them again and they looked good.

When Remus and Sirius came back they had them check history and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alright, Defense is fine." Remus said.

"History could use some work. Want some help? It's hard to stay awake." Sirius asked smiling.

"Yes please." they said together.

So they headed to the living room and got it fixed up.

When they were done with their homework they had some lunch.

Later that afternoon Harry went outside with Sirius, Remus, James and Tracey to look at his new broom.

"He's even better then you James." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Hey!" he said.

"It's true Prongs, he's a great seeker." Remus said.

An hour later they were having lunch.

Throughout the break they were having fun with their family and owling their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Sure enough they were back in school.

While they were at Divination Ron was asleep, Harry, Tracey and Hermione were sitting there.

"Drawing in your mind." Trelawney said. Then she came to the four of them. "Ah what do we have here?"

Ron woke up and sat up.

"Oh, um do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Ahh." Trelawney said putting her hand next to her.

"The grim, possibly."

"My dear, when you first walked in, you did not poses oh very young in years, the sole is dried of the pages of the book desperately clean." she said and patted Hermione's hand.

Then Hermione stood up and hit the globe with the back of her hand. It fell and she started walking away.

"Have I said something?" Trelawney asked.

When they were done Harry, Ron and Tracey headed to their next class.

"She's gone mental Hermione has! I mean, not that wasn't always but now she's made so everyone can see!" Ron said.

"Hang on," Harry said and bent down to grab the ball. "better bring this back."

"I'm not going back!" Ron said.

"Same here." Tracey said.

"See ya later." he said and turned around.

"See ya." Ron said.

"See you later." Tracey said.

When he got to her room he put the globe down and was about to leave when he saw a dog. Then he looked at it closer and saw Peter's face and heard him say his name.

"Harry Potter."

Then he felt something on his shoulder and heard someone breathing.

"Professor!" he said.

He will return tonight..."

"Sorry?" Harry said.

"Tonight, he who betrayed his best friend with murder I shall break free... Innocent blood shall be spit... and servant and master shall be reunited once more."

Then she started coughing and looked at Harry.

"Oh! So sorry dear boy, did you say something?" she asked.

"No." he said.

Then he started hurrying to his friends and sister.

When he got there he saw the three of them reading something.

He decided to keep it quiet what he heard.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's from Hagrid." Tracey said handing him the letter.

Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.

Hagrid

He looked at them. "We have to go. He can't just stay there by himself."

"Harry, it's almost night Harry. You know mum and dad told us to not leave when it's dark out." Tracey said.

"We need to be there for Hagrid Trace."

"Oh alright let's go." she said.

"I hope uncle Moony doesn't catch us." Tracey said.

"We're the son and daughter and cousin of two of the Marauders Trace. We can do it." Harry said.

"True." she said with a shrug.

So they left the room and headed to Hagrid's hut.

While they were going there Remus heard footsteps and looked around.

He didn't hear anything but had a feeling something was going on. He sniffed around and found Harry and Tracey's scent.

When they got outside and headed to Hagrid they saw Malfoy.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Malfoy said.

"You! You fowl lower evil little cockroach!" Hermione said taking out her wand.

Malfoy started whimpering with her wand against his neck.

"Hermione no! It's not worth it." Ron said.

She turned and started walking but turned around and punched him.

"Ah, ah!" Malfoy said while he started to fall.

Then they started running.

"That felt good."

"Not Good, brilliant!" Ron said.

"Come on." Tracey said.

Then they headed to Hagrid. When they got there they knocked on the door and waited.

He opened the door and let them in.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure." Tracey said.

So he handed them all some tea and sat there quietly.

"Where's Buckbeak Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Outside" He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"

"Why can't you just set him free?" Harry asked.

He sighed. They'll know it was me. Dumbledore would get into trouble. Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore. . . ."

"We'll stay with you to Hagrid." Tracey said.

"You do no such thing! Don't want you seeing something like that. You'll just drink your tea and be off." he said.

Then they heard something crack.

"Blimey, what was that?" Hagrid said.

Hermione picked it up and saw a stone.

"Ow!" Harry said and looked behind himself. "Hagrid."

Then he saw the minister, Dumbledore and executioner coming.

"It's late, nearly dark out! If anyone sees you outside the castle at this time of night you'll be in big trouble. Particularly you Harry and Tracey."

Then there was a knock on the door. "With you in a moment!" Hagrid said.

Then he looked at the four of them. "Quick!"

"Hagrid, it'll be fine. It'll be ok." Harry said.

Then they turned around and opened the door.

While the others were busy they headed to a pumpkin and went behind it. Then Hermione heard something and looked behind her.

"What?" Ron said.

"Thought I just saw, never mind."

"Let's go." Tracey said.

They started to go up the hill and stood there. While they stood there they watched Buckbeak get executed.

When he was done Hermione started crying on Ron's should while Tracey leaned on Harry.

Then they gave each other a hug.

A few minutes later they calmed down and saw a rat Harry and Tracey recognized.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Guys we need to hide." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione were confused but nodded.

Then they went behind a tree and Harry and Tracey looked outside the tree. Then they saw a dog and a stag they recognized and Remus.

'**How did Remus find out?' **Harry asked.

'**Maybe he caught a sense of us on our way out and called dad and uncle Padfoot? Then grabbed the map to try and find us or uncle Wormy?'** Tracey said.

'**Maybe. Let's go follow them.' **Harry said.

"Come on!" Harry said and watched Remus, Sirius and James head to the tree.

Tracey, Ron and Hermione followed him. When they got to the tree Tracey took out her wand.

_"Emobilus!"_

Then the tree stopped moving.

"Come on!" she said.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Shrieking Shack. This is where they go for the full moons." Harry explained.

When they got upstairs they stood there quietly. And listened to what they were saying.

"Come on Peter! There are days I wonder why you weren't put in Hufflepuff!" James said.

Then they started to smirk remembering what happened.

Then Peter transformed into his human part.

Before he could say anything the four Marauders heard something.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then Peter was on the ground. Sirius, Remus and James looked up.

"Harry? Tracey? Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We're here to help." Hermione said.

Then Peter stood up and saw Tracey and Harry.

"Harry look at you! You look just like your father, like James!" Then he looked at Tracey.

"And Tracey you look so much like your mother, like Lilly You remember how we were the best of friends!"

"How dare you speak to them! How dare you talk about James and Lilly in front of them!" Sirius said.

"You sold them to Voldemort, didn't you?!" Remus asked.

"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you know the dangers he pusses. What would you have done? What would you have done?" Peter said.

"We'd rather die! We'd rather die then betray our friend!" Sirius yelled.

"You should have realized Peter, if Voldemort hadn't killed you then we would. Together!" Remus said.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, you two know what this man-" Remus started.

"We know what he is, but we'll take him to the castle." he said.

"Bless you two! Bless you!" Peter said and put his hand on Harry.

"Get off me!" Then he moved his foot. "I said we'll take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you."

Then Peter started to whimper.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got outside and tied Peter up Harry, James and Sirius stood up there.

"I can still remember the day we first got there." Sirius said smiling.

"Me too. The pranks we did." James said.

"I still can't believe uncle Wormy turned his back on you." Harry said.

"Harry!" Tracey said.

The three of them turned around. And saw the moon.

"Remus!" They said and ran to him.

"He was my old friend! You know the man you truly are Remus! This heart is who you are, this heart here!" Sirius said.

"Run! Run!" James said.

He was trying to calm Remus down.

Then Harry saw Peter took someone's wand out and was about to use it.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry said.

Then he started waving and transform into his rat animagus. Harry started to run to him.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

Tracey grabbed his hand. Then they saw their dad and Sirius in their animagus form. Sirius jumped over him and scratched him with his claws.

While the three of them fought Remus pushed them off him. James decided to turn back into his human form to protect the kids. Sirius nodded and went back to work.

Finally Sirius was kicked hard by Remus and was on the ground.

"Sirius!" Harry said and started to run.

"Come back Harry!" James said.

When he got close enough he took off a shoe and hit Remus in the head.

'Sorry Remus.' He thought.

Then Remus turned around and headed to Harry. A few minutes later he they heard something.

"Awooow!" Remus looked up.

The two of them looked over and Remus howled. Then Harry heard something.

"Hmm, hmm."

He turned around and saw Sirius start to transform into his normal self.

He started to run over to him and he was close to the Black Lake.

"Sirius? Sirius!" he said turning him around.

A few minutes later the ice started to freeze. He looked up and saw dementors start to come.

"Uh, hu!" Sirius said and shut his eyes again.

Harry stood up and took out his wand.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

A patronus started to come but wasn't strong enough to keep them safe that long.

"Ahh!" he said when it started to get him.

Then some started to get Sirius. While they got at them they were getting worse and worse. Then after a few minutes later Sirius' sole started to get out.

Then Harry saw a stag coming and it was strong. When the dementors were gone he passed out while the patronus started to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later Harry and Tracey woke up. Hermione was next to Harry and Tracey walked over to him.

"I saw dad." Harry said.

"What? Harry dad was with us." Tracey said. He and Sirius are in their animagus with uncle Moony."

"But there was a patronus and I know it was him. I'm not strong enough to make one that big." he said.

Hermione opened her mouth but was interrupted by the door.

"Headmaster?" Hermione said.

"What are we going to do? Uncle Wormy got out." Tracey said.

"No matter what we do there's no chance of getting him." Harry said.

"I know you three but there's one thing you can do. Mysterious thing time. If you succeed more then one life can be spared." Dumbledore said.

Then he turned around. "You know the laws Ms. Ganger, you must not be seen. You must be back by midnight. If not then I fear things will go terribly wrong." Then he walked closer. "Three turns should do the tricks."

Then he was gone. Hermione had Tracey and Harry get closer. Then she looked at Ron.

"Sorry Ron but we don't have enough space."

Then she took something out of her shirt and put two more on their neck. While she counted to three Harry and Tracey looked around confused. A few seconds later it stopped.

"What just happened?" Tracey asked.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Come on and we can't be seen." Hermione said waving a hand.

"Hermione!" Tracey said while they started running.

While they ran Harry and Tracey tried to get Hermione's attention. When they were right outside the school Hermione started to slow down.

"Hermione will you please tell us what it is we're doing." Harry said.

When they stopped they looked outside.

"Is this I time-turner?" Tracey asked shocked.

"Yes, this is how I've been getting through my lessons all year." Hermione said. "Clearly there's something Dumbledore wants us to change."

"Ah, coming to see the show!" Malfoy said.

"You! You fowl lower evil little cockroach!" Hermione said taking out her wand.

"Hermione no! It's not worth it." Ron said.

Then they watched her punch him. And Malfoy started running.

"That felt good."

"Not good, brilliant!" Tracey said.

"Good punch." Harry said.

"Thanks. Malfoy's coming!" Hermione said.

So they jumped down and walked over to the pumpkins.

"Look, Buckbeak's still alive!" Harry said.

"Of course! Don't you see? More than one life can be spared!" Hermione said.

While they watched what they were doing Harry saw the minister, Dumbledore and executor walking to Hagrid's.

"Here they come, we better hurry." he said.

"Fudge will have to see Buckbeak before we can get him. Other wise he'll think Hagrid set him free. We can't be seen." Hermione said.

Then Hermione looked at them.

"But we aren't leaving, why aren't we leaving?" she said.

Then she looked down and saw some pebbles. After that she threw one and broke a pot.

"Are you mad?" Tracey asked.

Then she threw another one and hit Harry's head.

He sat there and rubbed his head. "That hurt." he said.

"Sorry." she said while Tracey quietly laughed.

Harry looked at her and made her shiver.

"You have more of Mum's temper then I do."

"We're going to the back door, go!" Hermione said.

So they started to move and hide behind a tree.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione asked herself.

"Hermione!" Tracey whispered.

Then she turned around and heard her earlier self turn around.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Thought I just saw- never mind." she said.

"Let's go." Tracey said.

Then when they were gone.

"Alright, go Harry, go!" Hermione said.

He headed to Buckbeak and listened to the minister.

"Shall be executed this day."

Harry bent down and Buckbeak did the same thing. He untied it's trap.

"Alright Buckbeak, come on."

"Quick!" Tracey said.

Hermione turned around and saw something. So she picked them up and picked one up.

"Come on Buckbeak, come and get the nice dead ferret!" she said waving one in front of him.

Then tossed him one when he stood up.

"Come on, come and get another!"

Then they heard Dumbledore say something and froze. Buckbeak bit Hermione's finger by accident while trying to get a ferret.

"See those pumpkins were here when headmaster Dippit was here." Dumbledore said.

"Ahh." Fudge said.

"And all the strawberries."

"Oh yes indeed indeed."

While they were kept busy Harry, Hermione and Tracey headed to the forest.

Then they heard Dumbledore say something.

"Alright."

"But where is it? I saw the beast just now! Not a moment ago!" Fudge said.

"How eextraordinary," Dumbledore said.

"Buckbeak." Hagrid muttered.

"Well, we must search the grounds!"

"Search the skies, if you will. . . . Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy." Dumbledore said. "Oh executioner we will no longer need your service. But thank you."

"You'll catch no small glass in my house." Hagrid said.

Then the executioner broke a pumpkin.

After that Harry, Tracey and Hermione put Buckbeak down and turned around.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"We save Sirius." Hermione said.

"How?" Tracey asked.

"No idea." Hermione said.

They headed to the other side of the forest and saw Remus, James and Sirius running to the tree.

"Look it's dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot!" Tracey said.

"And now we wait." Hermione said.

"And now we wait." Harry said.

The three of them sat there and waited. Buckbeak was chasing some birds.

"At least someone's enjoying themselves." Hermione said.

"He reminds me of uncle Padfoot." Tracey said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Guys, when I was outside with Sirius, I did see someone."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dad. It was him who made the patronus."

"Harry, dad wasn't with you. And besides, only a really powerful wizard could make a patronus that strong." Tracey said.

"You know mum and dad are really strong."

"I know but still."

Then they heard something, Sirius and James get ready.

"Run! Run!"

"Let's go." Hermione said.

While they did that Hermione saw Harry throw his shoe at Remus.

"Ahwooo!" Hermione started.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Saving your life. Ahwoooo!"

"Thanks." he said while she howled.

Then Remus started to come to them.

"Great now he's coming to us. And we're not animagi!" Tracey said.

"Yeah didn't think about that. Run!" Hermione said.

While they ran Remus started to come. Then they hid behind a tree and heard Remus growl.

Before they could do anything Buckbeak came and jumped in front of them. While he started fighting him Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

When he ran away Hermione leaned closer to Harry.

"That was so scary." she whispered.

"Poor uncle Moony is having a really tough night." Harry said.

Then the wind started to get some leaves to go over their feet. And it got colder.

"Come on." he said.

When they got to the lake they stood there and watched the earlier Harry and Sirius getting hit by dementors.

"This is horrible. You'll die, both of you." Hermione said.

"Any minute now, right there. You'll see." Harry said pointing in front of them.

"Harry listen to us, no one's coming." Hermione said.

So he started running and taking out his wand.

"Harry!" Tracey said.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he yelled.

Then a strong stag appeared and fought off the dementors.

"Whoa." Tracey said watching her brother make such a big patronus.

When he was done he stood there for a second and then went back to Hermione and Tracey.

"Let's go." he said.

Then they hopped on Buckbeak and started to fly.

"You were right guys, it wasn't dad who made the patronus. It was me! I knew I could make another one because, well I'd already done it! Does that make sense?" he asked.

"No." Tracey and Hermione said together.

"But I don't like flying ahhh!" Hermione yelled.

"Whaho!" Harry yelled while Tracey started laughing.

When they got back to school they got off Buckbeak watched him fly out to the Forbidden Forest. Then they heard the clock start ticking for twelve.

"We have to go!" Hermione said.

They started running to the door before the hospital wing.

When they got there they jumped over the step and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well?" he said.

"He's free." Harry said.

"We've done it." Tracey said.

"Did what?" he said. Then he smiled and started to wave. "Good night."

The three of them looked at each other confused but shrugged. Then they headed to Ron and saw a copy of the three.

"How did you get there, when I was just talking to you there? Now you're there!" he said confused.

"What's he talking about Harry, Tracey?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Honestly Ron, how three people be in two places at once?" Tracey asked.

Then they started laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Harry and Tracey were headed to Remus to check on them.

When they got there Harry knocked on the door and Remus looked up.

"Hello Harry, Tracey." he said smiling.

"You've been sacked!" Tracey said.

"What? Oh, no I resigned." he said.

"Resigned, why?" Harry asked.

"It appears that someone had taken the liberty of exposing my problem. And with parents sending owls, well you two know what happens. At least Sirius still gives me money."

**'I bet it was Snape.'** Tracey said.

**'Yup. Mum said to trust him but I still don't like him.'** Harry said.

**'Same here.'** she said.

Harry and Tracey frowned. But Harry looked worse.

"Why do you look so miserable Harry? You two know what will happen."

I don't think we did anything since uncle Wormy escaped." he said.

"I could feel better to." Tracey said.

"Didn't make a difference? Harry you three let Buckbeak free and saved Sirius from both me and made a patronus strong enough to fight off over a hundred dementors at once! You made a good difference." Remus said.

"He's right Harry, even Dumbledore couldn't make a patronus that strong!" Tracey said.

"You were the best Defense Professor we've had so far." he said.

"He's right uncle Moony. You were the best in our three years here." she said.

"Thank you Harry, Tracey. Don't worry like I said, Sirius will let me use his Gringotts account still. And your parents always help to."

They smiled and nodded.

"When I take Black for uncle Padfoot you can use it still." Tracey said smiling.

"Same here, only Potter." Harry said smiling to.

He chuckled and smiled. "I know you will. Hopefully you don't have to take it from your parents and uncle Padfoot to soon." 'Especially when the next war comes. But considering how many people are getting old it will probably be harder than the last one.'

"Well, that's all I have, so until you get home, try and have a good last day of school." he said smiling.

Then he gave them a hug and started to leave.

They sighed. "He was the best one we've had yet." Tracey said.

"Yeah he is. But like he said, we'll see him when we get home." Harry said giving her a hug.

She sniffled a little while he held on her.

When she calmed down they headed to the great hall.

When they got there they sat down and talked to their friends.

"I wish Professor Lupin was coming next year." Neville said.

"I know, he's the best one yet." Ron said.

"I wonder why we keep needing a new Professor every year?" Hermione said.

"I've been wondering that to. I bet years before us wonder the same thing." Harry said.

"Probably." Tracey said. "Maybe Dumbledore knows?"

"I doubt it." Harry said.

"Probably." Ron said.

The next day they were on their way home and talking about summer.

"My dad said the next Quidditch World Cup is in England this year." Ron said.

"I know, it'd be cool if we could go." Tracey said.

"Maybe. Knowing our dad and uncle Padfoot, for all I know they could have gotten them already." Harry said.

Then they all started laughing.

"That would be nice." Hermione said. I don't like quidditch as much as you three but I still like it." Hermione said smiling.

When they got to Kings Cross they said goodbye to their friends and went to their family.

"Alright, ready to go?" James said. "Because I have a good thing to tell you when we get home."

**'I have a feeling he got tickets to the game. You?'** he said.

**'Yup.'** she said.

So they followed their dad and headed home.


End file.
